Errores
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: James ve la tele en casa de Molly. Molly le fastidia. Y Audrey los mira preocupada, con malos ojos. Mal pasado de esos dos, ¿se puede confiar en que hayan parado ya sus toqueteos? - Reto Incesto, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas James/Molly. Complicado, poco sano. - Niesugui


**Gui**: Bueno, tercera participación al **reto incesto de EEQCR**, y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Esto se sale de lo políticamente correcto, creo, así que subiré el rating, una vez más. Es complicado, aunque no hay lemmon, o si lo hay no es explícito. Es sólo James/Molly que he decidido llamar "Jamolly" porque me da po ahí. También es el primer fic de la pareja en español, marco tendencia, pero bueno. Lo acabo de escribir right now. En mi mundo (es el mundo de mi fic "Heirs"), James y Molly son de la misma edad.

**Disclaimer**: Gui está enferma. Jotaká no.

* * *

**Errores**

Molly se acercó a James y le sopló en el oído. Él pegó un respingo y se dio la vuelta. Puso cara de alivio y volvió a mirar al frente. Molly se rió. Le sopló en la otra oreja. Misma reacción. Molly se reía cada vez más, pensando que James era realmente estúpido al reaccionar dos veces igual. Le metió las manos en el pelo alborotado y rojo oscuro (Jim decía que era perfectamente moreno. Todos sabían que era más pelilrrojo). Tenía frío en los dedos y Jim lo sintió. Pegó el tercer respingo del día. Molly sacó las manos y las puso en sus orejas, doblándolas, jugando con ellas, entretenida. James dejó los respingos. Molly era una pesada.

Audrey entró en el salón con las bolsas de la compra. La seguía la pequeña Lucy con una bolsa de papel marrón, como las que hay en las películas estadounidenses. Vio que James estaba viendo la televisión y se acercó corriendo.

-¡Jim! ¿Por qué no me has avisado? ¡Yo quería ver esta peli!

-Es porque me encanta hacer bromas y que la gente se enfade, y así te ibas a enfadar.

-Pues ya no te hablo. Cuando vaya a Hogwarts tendré todo el poder para hacerte pagar por eso.

La niña se fue refunfuñando. Jim sonrió divertido y decidió recostarse en Molly. Ya que la tenía detrás jugando con su cabeza como una niña de la edad de su hermana podía usarla de cojín.

-¿Cómo sabe que no es squib?

-Ayer llegó la carta de Hogwarts.

-Precioso regalo de cumpleaños, ¿eh?

-Claro.

-Chicos-dijo Audrey, que miraba con malos ojos eso de los masajes en la cabeza entre primos-, ¿me ayudáis con las compras?

-Claro que sí, Audrey...-empezó a decir James. Moly tiró de su pelo para evitar que se moviera de donde estaba.

-Ahora vamos mamá, cuando termine de contarle a Jim una cosa.

-Vale, pero daos prisa. James, ¿tus padres no iban a venir también?

-Sí, es que creo que están haciendo papeleo en el ministerio. A papá le ha surgido algo raro relacionado con un fan loco extraño cerca de Hogsmeade, así que ha ido a ocuparse de eso para salvar a sus queridos hijos refugiados en Hogwarts. Pero vamos, que ya vienen. Y yo voy en cuando desintegre las manos de Molly. Mo, suéltame.

-No quiero.

-Mo. Suéltame.

Molly miró a la puerta de su casa y besó a Jim en los labios. Jim se quedó de piedra. Por fin le soltó y se fue a la cocina.

Jim no se lo creía. Pensaba que Molly había zanjado el tema de los besos. Estaba seguro. Había sido en Hogwarts.

Se besaban de siempre. Bueno, siempre no, pero hubo una vez, para probar y no ser inexperimentados. Molly dijo que había besado a sus amigas pero quería hacerlo con un chico. Luego, cuando Jim se deprimió porque le dejó su novia y vino Molly y la besó cerrando los ojos, pensando que era su ex y no su prima.

Y luego, de vez en cuando, porque sí, porque no, se besaban para saludarse, para jugar, para practicar, porque no, porque sí. Hasta que un verano, de sexto a séptimo, entró Ginny en el cuarto de James y los vio. Además, se quedó callada, sin decir nada. Tanto que ellos no se dieron cuenta. Y siguieron un buen rato. Y Jim metió la mano bajo la camiseta de Molly. Y Molly se rió o gimió o algún ruido que no sonaba nada inocente. Y entonces Ginny carraspeó. Y se quedaron congelados.

Eso fue lo peor de todo. Todos los padres se enteraron. Algunos primos también. Todos estaban asustados. Decidieron que no podían seguir viéndose y cambiaron los planes de vacaciones y prohibieron a Molly salir y le dijeron a James que encontrase una novia. Mandaron a James a cursar séptimo a un colegio de magia en Estados Unidos. James volvió con novia, previsor, pero cortó con ella. Molly se sacó novio en cuanto Jim se quedó soltero. Les convencieron a todos de que había pasado el problema. Se convencieron a si mismos.

También convencieron a Molly. Ella estaba asustada. Cuando su novio, ese que se había sacado de la manga en tres minutos, cortó con ella, no quiso decírselo a Jim, aunque se enteró. Se fueron a pasear, se metieron en un bar. Luego fueron al cine. Y en el cine, Jim volvió a besar a Molly. La besó primero, la convenció después. Era para probar. Para saber si había algo entre ellos o no.

Al vaciarse el cine, ella le besó a cambio en el baño. Él le metió mano, incapaz de dominarse. Y Molly se había separado y le había dicho:

-No, James. Somos primos. Nada de besos. Nada de meter mano. Nada de nada. Así que no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Se lo había dicho en el primer noviembre sin colegio. Ya habían pasado dos años y era enero. No se habían vuelto a besar. Y ahora Molly... James tenía que admitir que siempre habría una tensión sexual entre él y Molly. Demasiadas trastadas juntos. Nada importante. A él le interesaban otras chicas, una de las que trabajaba con él le dejaba en mal estado cada vez que se acercaban y no pasaba nada. Pero a Molly no podía decirle que no. Ella lo había hecho, bien por ella. Tenía miedo. Él no. Le daba igual que les volvieran a pillar. Eran familia. Siempre acabarían encontrándose en la cena de Navidad.

Además, se veía perfectamente capaz de razonar con su madre y de decirle que tenían que resolver la tensión sexual de alguna manera. Que no pararían si no.

Se dirigió a la cocina y terminó de ayudar a Audrey y Molly. Se acercó más a Lucy que a Molly, para que Audrey no dijera nada. Ella estaba deseando que llegaran los Potter para poder controlar la situación si se desmadraba. Hacía poco que los padres permitían que se vieran de vez en cuando en sus casas.

La tarde continuó apacible. Molly parecía normal. En el fondo, ardía en deseos de echarlos a todos y seguir tocando a James. Se despidieron los Potter y todo el mundo se fue a la cama. Molly se quedó despierta. Y cuando todos se durmieron, incluido su padre que volvía tarde del trabajo, se fue al parque abandonado de las afueras. A lo mejor James aparecía.

Ya estaba allí.

-Jim. Hay que resolver esto de alguna manera. Ya sé que te dije que no, pero no puedo. Así que no puedes negarte.

-No pienso negarte nada, Molly.

-Eso es poco razonable. Deberías decirme que no.

-No voy a hacerlo. Pídeme lo que quieras. Te hice caso cuando dijiste basta y estoy aquí cuando caes en la tentación. Yo no te voy a frenar. Búscate una conciencia en otro sitio.

-No quiero que seas mi conciencia. Te quiero en cuerpo y punto, de momento.

Así que James besó a Molly, que se dejó llevar. Estar en un parque, aunque estuviese abandonado, le producía una extraña adrenalina, algo que añadía leña al fuego. Fuego que se quedó encendido un buen rato. Nunca habían llegado a tanto juntos. Todo se salió de los límites. Después llegó el arrepentimiento. Molly empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué, Jim? ¿Por qué no me has dicho que no?

James no contestaba a eso. Sólo esperaba. A que ella se desahogara.

-Te quiero mucho Jim, pero me doy asco a mi misma. Soy asquerosa. No entiendo esto. No tiene nada de morboso. Es asqueroso. Es antinatural. Esto lo hacen los animales, no los hombres. El instinto animal está erradicado. Me doy asco.

James seguía quieto, inmóvil. Se comía las palabras de Molly. Las saboreaba, le sentaban mal y luego las digería. Le daba exactamente igual. No le importaba lo más mínimo. Molly seguía llorando y diciendo lo asquerosa que era. Y hubo un momento en el que se calmó. Entonces James decidió hablar:

-Molly, nada es tan importante. Quiérete a ti misma, ¿vale? No sé, a lo mejor eres lesbiana, o tienes un trauma de niñez. A lo mejor sólo confías en mi. Pero confía en ti. Te juro que no pasa nada. No eres asquerosa. Sólo cometes errores, como todos. En cuanto me necesites, llámame, ¿vale? Creo que necesitas hacerles una buena cantidad de bromas de mal gusto a un par de personas que te hacen la vida difícil. ¿Quiénes son? Tengo bombas fétidas de momento.

-Las bombas fétidas servirán, pero consigue algo magistral y yo lo idearé.

-Así me gusta. Vete a dormir, Mo, y colócate un espejo de cuerpo entero en la ducha. Tienes que aceptar que no eres asquerosa, así que tienes que verte desnuda y encontrar lo bueno de tu desnudez.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Me lo dijo una novia yankee. Lo peor es que tenía razón.

-Voy a probarlo.

* * *

Lo del espejo de cuerpo entero es un consejo fabricado por mi querida B.S y yo misma, seguidlo. ¿Reviews? Por cierto, no os olvidéis de votarme :)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
